Felicity Chooses Barry
by riptidedarkphoenix
Summary: Felicity visits Barry shortly after he is struck by lightning. Sitting at his bedside, the unexpected happens, and Felicity has to make a choice- Barry Allen or Oliver Queen?
**Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or The Arrow, and I never will.**

 **Note: This takes place right after Barry is hospitalized from the lightning strike, and Felicity is still in Central City, visiting Barry.**

 **More Notes: This is my first ever fan fiction! *screams like a true fan girl***

Felicity sat next to Barry in the dim hospital room. Leaning against the uncomfortable wooden chair, she glanced up as the nurses went about their late-night shifts. Felicity felt lonely in the empty room with only the beeping monitors making a sound.

She wasn't alone, at least not technically, because Barry was lying right beside her. But it had been nearly a week since Barry had been struck by lightening and had been sent into a coma. Nearly a week since Barry had told her, over the phone, that he would be waiting for her if she ever decided to choose him over Oliver.

Holding back the tears that welled up in her eyes, Felicity checked her phone. It was late, and Barry's condition hadn't changed since she had arrived earlier that day. Felicity considered calling Diggle and asking how he and Oliver were doing.

Despite her infatuation with Barry, the handsome forensic scientist from Central City, Felicity's loyalty to Oliver, her hunky crime-fighting boss, ran deeper.

Unfortunately Oliver wasn't interested in Felicity, not in the way that Barry was.

To make things worse, Oliver had not been happy when Felicity had left Starling City to check on Barry after the particle accelerator blew up.

Guilt caused Felicity to flinch as she checked numerous missed-calls from Oliver and Diggle.

 _Things must be bad back in Starling._ She argued with herself.

 _But things are bad here!_ The thought jumped into her mind.

 _Team Arrow was fine before they had me._

Conflicted, Felicity buried her head in her hands. She cared for Oliver and Barry both.

Yet she still had the sinking feeling that soon she would have to leave Central City, and Barry Allen.

Barry stirred, distracting Felicity from her musing.

"Barry?" She called out, hopeful he was awake.

The heart monitor, which had been beeping steadily for hours, began to speed up.

Suddenly, Barry shot straight up, gasping, looking around in fright.

"What- Where am I?!"

Felicity was so startled that she jumped out of her chair, before reaching forward and grasping Barry's hand.

"Barry it's me! You're in the hospital." Felicity said soothingly.

"Felicity." Barry seemed so grateful to see her, as if he had just woken up from some terrible nightmare.

"What happened Felicity? I don't remember much, just a flash of light, and then nothing…"

"You were struck by lightning right as the Particle accelerator exploded."

"Exploded?" The look on Barry's face was a mixture of fear and confusion.

"It doesn't matter, Barry," Felicity said. "All that matters is that you are awake. I should call Oliver-"

"Forget Oliver," Barry interrupted, running his hand through Felicity's messy blond hair.

Barry's facial expression changed from confused to a dashing smile.

Felicity suddenly realized how untidy her clothe and hair was, and that she was practically leaning across Barry's hospital bed, as if some irresistible force was pulling them together.

"Are you okay Barry?" She blushed "I mean, you just woke up from a comma and your family is probably worried. I could go get them."

Smiling, with an affectionate look in his eyes, Barry shook his head.

"Forget them too. Stay here, with me."

Felicity stayed by the hospital bed with Barry. She liked him, the way he made her feel. Special.

 _Oliver doesn't make me feel like that. He can, but he doesn't._ Felicity thought

 _Oliver is always chasing after a different woman, leaving me to pine away in silence._

"Felicity." Barry's blue eyes stared into hers. "I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, just how much I care."

Before she knew what was happening, Felicity and Barry were standing, pressed against each other in the middle of the dim hospital room.

"Tell me now." Felicity murmured, wrapping her arms around Barry's neck.

"Felicity Smoak, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and this whole coma has helped me see that."

All Felicity could focus on was how handsome and tall Barry looked, even in the ugly hospital clothes.

"We shouldn't spend our lives wasting away waiting for people who will never love us back, especially when we don't know how much time we have left."

"That's so sweet," was all Felicity could manage as Barry gently took Felicity's glasses off and leaned his face close to hers.

Felicity had a moment of apprehension, feeling as if she was being untrue to Oliver by wanting to love Barry. By wanting to love someone who would love her back.

 _Oliver doesn't need me. Oliver doesn't want me._ The thoughts flashed across her mind as she leaned towards Barry.

The room swirled and Felicity let herself forget Oliver, The Arrow, and Starling City, all for a moment.

Barry stroked her face gently and whispered

"Felicity-"

"Visiting hours are over, dear," The nurse said, waking Felicity from her dream.

Rubbing her eyes, Felicity saw Barry; unmoving in a coma on the bed.

Exactly the way he had been since he was struck by lightning. The sense of loneliness returned, even stronger than before.

"So it was just a dream," Felicity muttered, "Cliche."

An elderly nurse leaned against the door post "Did you fall asleep again? You should get some rest. We will notify his family if Mr. Allen wakes up."

The rigidly uncomfortable chair squeaked loudly as Felicity stood up and stretched her arms.

 _Barry doesn't need me. Barry isn't even conscious._ She thought gloomily.

Exiting the building, Felicity saw a text from Oliver.

 _Get back to Starling. NOW._

Felicity sighed.

She smiled as she read the next text from Oliver.

 _Felicity I need you._


End file.
